Love Revisited
by neenzy
Summary: Harry and Ginny stumble upon a Wizarding World Commemoration of Love display, where they revisit the love story of Lily and James through a Pensieve. Learn how James manages to win over Lily through the couple's memories! COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**[1]**

A couple turned at the end of the alleyway onto an adjacent street and stared before the seemingly unending series of sturdy marble pillars that extended into the horizon. The massive support system proudly flanked the rest of the building, which, despite its age, gave off a dignified air about it. Warm rays from an afternoon sun spilled in between the crevices, giving the structure a divine glow.

The woman, whose waves of long red hair tumbled across her back, slipped her hand into her husband's, and turning her face towards his, gave him a gentle smile. Together, the two walked inside the magnificent building, and a string of ancient spells blocking the couple's way checked to see if their love was true. The network of threatening red lines that guarded the building dissipated when the couple walked through the archway. A rusting gold marker that hung overhead suggested the memorial's persisting elegance; the sign, decorated with ancient runes, introduced the building as the Wizarding World's Commemoration of Love.

"Ginny," the man said, giving his wife a small nudge. "Just take a look at this place!"

"I know! Look at this sign, Harry – _Vials of memories are kept on these walls, where interested visitors may use a Pensieve to dip into the memories of lovers who have left behind their stories for others to experience_." Ginny smiled brightly at her husband. "This is beautiful."

The pair quietly examined the walls that were lined with gleaming rows of curious silvery substances trapped in impossibly thin crystal containers. A few couples were also strolling along in the various hallways nearby, while others were already deeply invested in their own Pensieves to view the memories of other lovers.

With her finger, Ginny lightly traced over the tiny nameplates that were glinting in the warmly lit hallway. She paused and turned to ask her husband, "Harry, what if your parents' story is here?"

At his wife's words, Harry went past the rows of glowing containers until he reached the row containing his surname. His wand hand shook slightly by his side as his eyes raced for his parents' names. Emboldened letters jumped out to capture his attention mere seconds later:

**James and Lily Potter**

"Merlin's Beard," Harry said in a hushed whisper under his breath before he called for his wife, "Ginny, they're here!"

Ginny walked up to Harry and watched as he bent down to retrieve his parents' vial. The two brought it to one of the numerous Pensieves that lined up next to each individual row. Trying very hard to ignore the loud thumping in his chest, Harry pushed up his drooping robe sleeve. He let the pleasant humming the container was emitting to quietly settle down in the palm of his hand, and with a surprisingly steady hand, slowly poured in the silvery contents of the glass vial until the previously transparent Pensieve swirled into an assortment of colors. In spite of the Pensieve's rapid movement, Harry could catch flashes of fiery red hair and those eerily familiar round, black-rimmed glasses…

Harry grasped his hand around Ginny's and asked, "Will you come with me?"

"Of course, Harry."


	2. Part 2

**[2] **

Hand in hand, Harry and Ginny dove headfirst into the magical repository of memories, landing with a soft thud on a patch of neatly trimmed grass encircling the lake. The two inhaled the aromatic scent of freshly cut grass that had begun to dry out in the sun and looked around their new surroundings.

Soon enough, the pair spotted an unaccompanied girl seated nearby, book in hand, with her back against a willow tree. The wind teased the flowing locks of titian hair that framed the girl's pretty heart-shaped face. From the distance came the confident swagger of an approaching male—with a shock of raven black hair and a lanky frame, this was, with no doubt, James Potter.

Ginny raised an eyebrow in surprise as James came closer; his broad chest was deliberately puffed out, and he seemed to wear a permanent smirk that openly exhibited his arrogance. She exchanged a look with Harry, who sighed helplessly at his father's infuriating behavior. "Remus always told me that Dad matured—eventually, anyway."

"So, Prongs, where'd you just come from?" Peter asked unconvincingly, as if he had not noticed James's clearly unkempt hair and the broomstick in his hand.

"Oh, you know. Quidditch practice." James turned his head and gave an offhanded glance around his surroundings. He cast a look pointedly in a certain redhead's direction and raised his voice, "I've been putting in a few extra hours, and I'm completely confident in Gryffindor's win against Slytherin this Saturday. The team has me – the most talented Chaser Hogwarts has ever seen – after all."

Behind him, Harry and Ginny saw Lily roll her eyes.

Moments later, James sauntered up to the redhead from behind, while the three other Marauders loyally trailed after him. When their friend neared his target even more, the trio expertly dodged into a thorny bush, but still nevertheless failed to go unnoticed by passersby.

With a widening smirk snugly in place, James squatted down next to the girl and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Care to go out with me, Evans?" James asked nonchalantly, his hazel eyes fixated intently on Lily.

Without even looking up to glance at the speaker, Lily coolly responded, "Again, Potter? No, thanks."

James blinked in confusion, his smirk vanishing faster than his usual voracious consumption of Chocolate Frogs. "But it's _me_. James Potter. You know, the incredible Quidditch prodigy. Not to mention my godly body."

At James's words, Ginny tried to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter, but Harry was already shaking his head and laughing openly at his father.

James looked back at his friends, who were still attempting to hide in the mass of prickly leaves, for some nods of agreement; instead, he only registered a wide-eyed Remus, who was shaking his head furiously and mouthing 'no' over and over again.

"_What_?" James mouthed back, his face twisted in annoyance. His hand shot up expertly to rumple his already windblown hair.

Remus just heaved a sigh of frustration.

At this time, Lily looked up to face James. Her face, which was normally either annoyed or completely emotionless in the presence of James, was replaced with a deadly scowl. "I have three things to say to you, Potter. One, I don't care about Quidditch. Two, I don't care for your godly body." Her fingers formed dramatic air quotes as she said the word, 'godly' before she continued her tirade, "And three, I don't care about you as a whole either."

With complete apathy, Lily resumed her reading of _Hogwarts, A History_, while James stood there in silence, completely stunned at what she just said.

Finally, words came to him. "You don't like _Quidditch_? How can that even be possible?"

Lily opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but some extremely loud snorting interrupted her. Sirius, along with Remus and Peter, came out into view from the tree and started dragging James back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny and Harry trailed after the Marauders as they noticed the memory fading from Lily's perspective.

As they caught up with the Marauders, they could hear Sirius mimicking James in an unnaturally high voice. "You don't like _Quidditch_?" Sirius gave a hearty chortle as the group stepped past the portrait's frame to enter the Common Room.

Remus chuckled lightly as James shot Sirius a glare. "Important matters to Prongs, I reckon."

"Oh, will you two just shut it?" James said through gritted teeth. "Why did Evans reject me again?"

"Well, maybe your way of asking her out was not the best method. You should try a different tactic."

"Tactic! You make it sound like war, Moony," James laughed and returned to his good-natured self, but quickly turned mum when he saw Remus's serious face.

"It _is_ war, Prongs," Remus said solemnly, with no trace of amusement left in his face. "Get ready."


	3. Part 3

**[3]**

The scene dissolved seamlessly into one with a view of James seated by the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace, his head tilted downwards and his hands wildly scribbling lines onto a piece of leftover parchment.

James looked lost in thought as he twirled his quill distractedly. The portrait door unexpectedly swung open at this time with a deafening creak and soon revealed a grinning Sirius, his arm slung lazily around a striking brunette, who was giggling by his side.

"Prongsie! How goes it?" Sirius asked James before releasing the girl's shoulder and murmuring in her ear, "I'll see you in a few moments, beautiful." The girl threw Sirius a coy smile, which Sirius returned with a meaningful wink as she walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"New girl, Padfoot?"

"Anna? Or maybe it's Emily?" Sirius frowned as he tried to recall the girl's name, but his face soon brightened. "Not that it matters! Girls always respond to 'beautiful.' Anyway, what have you been doing all morning? I saw you up at the crack of dawn."

James, who was concentrating completely on the piece of parchment before him, failed to respond to Sirius, which drove Sirius to walk over and investigate James's work.

"Blimey!" Sirius exclaimed, now eyes wide, as he scanned the parchment. His finger pointing at a stick figure drawing of a male in abnormally large glasses and with spiky-looking hair, Sirius demanded, "What in the bloody hell is that?"

James's face burned at Sirius's words. "Another tactic."

"Tactic? Another one? Merlin, I was grateful for those few days of rest. Prongs, you're no stag—you're a _mule_. The most stubborn one I've met," Sirius said, chuckling. He squinted at the drawing again. "You're presenting a large porcupine to her? She likes those prickly little demons? You're into a strange lass, Prongsie."

"That," James jabbed at the picture in question rather violently, "is me."

"Ah, I see." Sirius gave a smirk and rolled his eyes.

"Sod off, Padfoot. I'm off to find Evans now. Taking the map."

Ripping off the piece of parchment he used, James stuffed it into the folds of his robes and pulled out the Marauder's Map from his pocket. Using his finger to trace Lily's movement on the map, James gave a small start when he realized that she was making her way towards the adjacent corridor. "Have fun snogging, Padfoot. I'll see you."

James opened the portrait door and climbed across the arch into the hallway. Harry and Ginny followed James outside, and almost immediately, James spotted Lily's red hair slightly billowing behind her as she took steps towards the corridor to her right.

"Oy, Evans!"

Lily paused and turned back. Noticing that the voice belonged to James, she resumed walking without responding to him.

"Wait, where are you going?" James asked, catching up to her with ease.

"Library," Lily said curtly as she shifted her satchel onto her right shoulder.

"Oh! I'm heading there as well," James said quickly, striding along with her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"The library? You're a Marauder. Aside from Remus, I bet none of you have ever stepped foot in a library." Lily frowned and glanced at James suspiciously.

"Er—yes, I have!" James said furiously.

"Oh, really?" Lily asked, her face etched with skepticism. Nevertheless, she allowed James to walk with her to the library.

"Ah, _this_ is where it is," James muttered under his breath as they passed through the entrance.

Attempting to strike up a conversation, James asked, "So, Evans, how are you?"

"Dandy. You?" Lily answered absent-mindedly as she approached a row of books and drummed her fingers over the spine of _Advanced Non-Verbal Spells III_. She paused for a moment before snatching it off the shelf and heaving it onto the top of an ever-growing pile in her hands. Seconds later, her hand flitted towards yet another tome.

Lily then looked up and saw James standing beside her. "Still here?"

"Since you asked, I actually came—"

Lily cut in before James could go on any further, "Don't ask me to go on a date with you."

"Fine."

"Well then—"

"—Go out with me, Evans."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you said you weren't going to ask me to go out with you."

"I didn't exactly ask, did I? I told you to."

Harry and Ginny winced in the background as Lily flung the book she had been skimming towards James. With his quick Chaser reflexes, James managed to catch the book before it made contact with his face.

"Careful, Evans. Many girls' hearts will be broken if you wreck this face. And why aren't you flattered?"

"_Honestly_." Lily rolled her eyes and said flatly, "You are insufferable, Potter. Go annoy someone else."

Without a moment's hesitation, Lily stalked off towards the circulation desk to check out her books. As she did so, a tall figure with mousy brown hair and twinkling eyes came walking over to James.

"Moony! So this is where you usually disappear off to…"

"'Ello, Prongs. How was your encounter with Lily?" Remus prompted, nodding towards said redhead who was hurriedly exiting the library.

"Still a no. I don't know what's wrong with her, Moony. She's acting as if I'm not a big deal or something," James frowned. "I _am_ a big deal, right?"

"Well—" Remus started, but was interrupted by James muttering angrily, "Women—they're difficult, the whole lot. Evans is _especially_ impossible."

"You're not giving up, are you?"

"Of course not, Moony! Haven't you noticed all of the progress I've made?"

"Er—no, I can't say that I've noticed it, Prongs," Remus said, looking apologetic.

"Well, what do you say I should do to get on her good side?" James gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Well, there _is_ one thing you haven't tried yet," Remus began and then hesitated.

"What? Tell me, Moony," James said.

"Prongs, have you ever tried being romantic to her?" Remus asked.

"Romantic?" James repeated, as he stared off. "Oh."

"_So_?"

"How do you be romantic?"


	4. Part 4

**[4]**

A slight glimmer quivered in the air. Harry and Ginny both heard Remus's audible groan at James's question before the scene morphed into the Quidditch field. Excitement was buzzing in the air as hoards of happy fans screamed. They had all been waiting for the players to do an introductory lap around the field. Harry and Ginny spotted James and Sirius seated at a bench, doing some last minute polishing on their broomstick handles. The couple moved closer to the Quidditch players so they could hear the conversation.

"Do you think I'll impress her today?" James asked, his voice hesitant.

Sirius gave James a reassuring pat on his back. "There, there, dear Prongsie! Where did all of your confidence go?"

"Evans stole most of it," James replied in a dull voice before the two kicked off on their broomsticks and adroitly launched themselves in the air for the opening lap around the stadium.

Harry and Ginny sat down on the bench that was previously occupied by James and Sirius. "I think we can stay and observe the memory from here," Harry said to Ginny, noting that their environment had not faded away. Ginny was nodding in agreement when they suddenly heard the crowd gasp in shock. Girls' shrill shrieks pierced the otherwise silent, but tension-filled air. "No!"

Ginny elbowed Harry in his side and pointed towards James, who was speeding towards a stray Bludger that had apparently been accidentally released before the game had started. James raced around the Bludger, and using his body to block the object from a spectator, absorbed the blow. His fall seemed to take the longest time. Finally, he crashed fifty feet to the ground with a sickening thud.

A crowd of people quickly gathered around him, including the spectator James had just saved. Her head was bent over James's body as a series of sobs violently shook her petite frame. Harry and Ginny could not help but notice the bright red locks cascading from the girl's head.

The two exchanged looks of wonder. "You don't think that's-"

Before Ginny finished her sentence, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came bounding over. Remus magicked a hospital bed, and Sirius lifted James onto the levitating object from the throngs of worried fans.

"Oh, dear. I think Prongs thought that the girl was Lily or something," Remus said softly to the other Marauders, who nodded. The crowd then followed the group to the Hospital Wing.

After Madam Pomfrey fixed up James's broken ribs and twisted ankle, James woke with a start, and immediately began bombarding his friends with questions. "Hey, Ev—wait, where am I? Is Evans alright? Did I look good when I saved her?"

"Hospital Wing—yes—and no clue," Remus answered matter-of-factly.

"But the girl wasn't Evans, Prongs…" Peter, who was always fairly quiet, said with a confused look on his face.

Sirius and Remus both threw Peter an irritated look, and Sirius shook his head, saying, "Don't be such a bimbo, Wormtail. Evans thought you were incredibly heroic, Prongs."

"No, no! Padfoot is right. I'm sorry—I didn't mean anything!" Peter squeaked out, upset at offering the information.

"Potter?"

From behind the Marauders came Lily, who looked extremely uncomfortable to be present in James's hospital room.

"Evans! You're here," James said, a bright beam hanging on the corners of his mouth.

Lily cleared her throat and flashed a quick look at James before averting her eyes towards the ground. "You're a stupid prat, Potter, and it's your own bloody fault that you went and got yourself injured." Shifting her feet slightly, she then continued in a softer voice, "But you were brave."

She turned quickly and left the room without another word.

"Stop it, Prongs! You look like that cracked-up cat from that Muggle story," Sirius guffawed and swiped at James's head teasingly when he saw how wide James was smiling after Lily left.


	5. Part 5

**[5]**

The last thing that remained visible before the scene changed was James's bright smile. This time, the Pensieve took Harry and Ginny back inside the Gryffindor Common Room, where Lily and James were already sitting near each other in squishy armchairs and in the middle of a shouting match.

"Why won't you go out with me, Evans? I just don't get it. You could get so much!" James burst out heatedly.

"Like what?" Lily shot back at once.

"The honor of having me," James said stabbing his finger at his chest, "the most wanted bachelor here as your boyfriend. You would be popular and noticed since I obviously am. You can get anything you want since I am extremely wealthy—"

Lily cut him off, raging, "—No, Potter. I would never degrade myself by going out with you—the world's most arrogant, stupidest git!"

"Fine. Then explain to me the precise reason why you hate me so much, Evans."

"Reason?" she repeated with fury, her voice going hoarse from shouting at James.

"Yes."

"You—Potter, you're just so—so _arrogant_! You're full of yourself, and all you do is tease and humiliate others for fun. It's absolutely sickening!" Lily said, her cheeks burning rosy with indignation. She got up from the armchair huffily and slammed the Common Room door after she left.

"Evans will never like me," James said mournfully to the air. A few minutes later, the door swung open again, and the three other Marauders came into the Common Room.

"We just saw Evans in the hallway. What did you say to her, Prongsie?" Sirius asked with one eyebrow raised. "I don't think I've seen her that mad since you hexed Snape by the lake last week."

"No luck?" Peter asked, sitting down on the sofa.

James shook his head and sighed.

"Well, at least Lily came to see you that one time you were hospitalized. She could have not come at all," Remus pointed out, trying to find some hope.

"That's because she's nice. It had nothing to do with me," James said dully.

"Oh, Prongs, old pal, don't say that. It's depressing to see you like this," Sirius said, frowning.

"I don't even know what to do anymore."

"I think it's time to puncture that inflated head of yours a bit, Prongs," Remus offered.

Suddenly, James straightened up and nodded at Remus. "You're right, Moony. She said that as long as I'm still the arrogant prat that I am, she'll never go out with me. So, all I have to do is stop being arrogant right?"

"And a prat," Sirius reminded with a grin, earning him a deep scowl from James.


	6. Part 6 & 7

**[6] **

The previous scene gave way to one that unveiled a mostly unlit hallway. Harry and Ginny stumbled upon Lily, whose bright Prefect badge shown in the dark.

"_Lumos._"

"Patrol duty," Ginny whispered to Harry, as the three walked down the hall in silence.

A few minutes passed by before a voice came echoing down the passageway. Lily made a move to open her mouth, but stopped short when she heard the conversation.

"So, _Snivelly_. How would you like to take on a dare?"

Lily paused for a moment before extinguishing her wand. Careful not to make any excess noise, she retreated into the shadows and listened to the unfolding conversation.

Sirius strode up to Snape, who was walking with his head tilted towards the ground and had not taken any notice to Sirius.

Snape narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and his eyes darted around Sirius, checking to see if he was truly alone. He asked slowly, "What sort of dare?"

"The kind of dare where you find out a Marauder's secret. But are you brave enough?" Sirius dropped his voice to almost a whisper.

"Try me." Despite his calm voice, Snape's face showed signs of distress.

"I know you spied on Madam Pomfrey and Moony going down to the Whomping Willow just last week. And you simply couldn't keep your nosy, oily head out of it, could you? I see you've been snooping around." Sirius spat out in a disgusted tone and suddenly slammed the front of Snape's book shut, revealing a worn book with the embossed letters, _Vampire Infestations and How To Get Rid of Them._

Sirius eyed Snape with naked contempt before the corners of his mouth turned upright ever so slightly. "Poke the Whomping Willow's knot with a stick and follow the passageway to the Shrieking Shack." Sirius's smirk widened to show his gleaming teeth. "I _dare_ you."

**[7] **

Abruptly, the Pensieve lurched Harry and Ginny from the previous scene and shifted the setting to reveal James sprinting in a corridor to catch up with a retreating redhead. The two were headed outside in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

"Lily!"

A hoarse voice called out after her. Even with all of his athleticism, James Potter had to catch his breath.

Lily spun around and shot James an icy glare. "I can't believe that you and your silly friends are daring Severus to do something rubbish, yet _again_. I'm stopping him from doing something foolish." She turned and took a few steps before faltering to a stop again. "It's not fair, you know. He's lonely, and you have all of these friends. You're much more popular than he is, yet all you do in your spare time is pick on him."

"Lily, please listen to me. I'm sorry. I-I've been picking on Sni-Snape these past few years because I thought I could make you see that he's not as cool as me, as popular, or as taken with you. I've realized now that I've been acting like a total prick, and you'd never like me if I continued to act that way. I want you to actually like me."

Lily faced him. James could not read Lily's eyes, which normally were such a startling bright green color, but were currently darkened with a variety of emotions. She stared at James for a few more seconds before looking away and breaking their brief connection.

James mustered up his resolve and continued, "Lily, I know you're probably not going to believe me, but I'll go after him. Just tell me that you won't follow us. It's dangerous."

Upon hearing his words, Lily opened her mouth to protest. "Are you joking? If I left Severus in your hands, you'd gladly let him be murdered!"

"Lily. Please. I promise you that I will protect him from harm."

For a while, Lily did not speak, and her expression was unreadable.

Finally, "Go."


	7. Part 8

**[8] **

Her answer rang in Harry's and Ginny's ears as they were briskly transported away. Changing scenes once again, the Pensieve now took them deep inside the passageway right before the Shrieking Shack.

"Snape. Stop. Don't—don't do it. Please." James's words came in between breaths as he was trying to steady himself from just sprinting.

Snape's eyes flashed. Sneering, he said, "And why should I listen to _you_, Potter?" His words dripped with the deep loathing he held for James.

"Why the hell do you insist on being so daft? I don't exactly want to save your slimy self either, but you're Lily's friend, and that means something to me," James said quietly, his eyes staring down the pale, gaunt boy before him.

Snape looked unmoved at James' words. "Nice try, Potter. I still intend on finding out the truth, and getting the four of you scumbags exp—"

All of the sudden, a booming roar exploded mere meters away from the pair. Without blinking an eye, James rushed towards Snape. Seconds later, all Snape saw was the swift galloping of a stag's powerful hooves. Deftly, the stag pushed a shocked Snape onto his back with his antlers and rushed through the winding, completely pitch-black corridor quite expertly as if it had gone through that same secret passageway hundreds of times prior.

Behind them, the hot, hungry breath of a monstrous creature came bounding after the two. Just as the creature started closing in and snapped at the air around Snape's billowing robes, successfully tearing off a massive piece of cloth from Snape, the stag quickened its pace to a dizzying speed before leaping out of the secret passageway where Snape and James had entered shortly before. The monster held back from pursuing the pair and gave a long, defeated howl at the entranceway, its sharp fangs flashing in the midst of the night. Only then did Snape realize that they had been fleeing from a werewolf.

When they were finally far away from danger's reach did the stag dump Snape off its back rather unceremoniously. Snape rolled off the stag's back and fell flat on his stomach. With his head askew on the ground, Snape witnessed the stag's seamless transformation to one panting James Potter, who was on all fours. Multiple blisters had formed on the undersides of James's hands.

With a dramatic sigh, James threw Snape a dirty look, and muttered, "There goes Quidditch practice today."

Struggling slightly, he then stood up and winced at the act of walking on his sore feet. Both of his feet were raw from the physical exertion of racing away from the werewolf.

Snape, alarmed at the sight of James standing on his feet, whipped out his wand and brandished it in James's direction.

"_Expelliarmus_." James flicked his wand lazily and addressed Snape in an annoyed tone, "Really? You still think I'm going to hex you after I just saved your sorry definition of a life?"

Snape stared wide-eyed, his eyes bulging from beneath his greasy bangs that clung to his forehead in large clumps. He gasped out in short, raspy breaths, "You—disarmed—y'you're trying to—to _kill me._"

"Please. I don't enjoy your existence, but I wouldn't stoop so low as to kill you, _Snivelly,_" James said acidly and pocketed his wand back into his robes. "You should leave now."


	8. Part 9

**[9]**

Seconds later, Harry and Ginny found themselves in an office that was completely decorated with moving pictures of kittens purring and playing with yarn, as well as several bookcases with rows upon rows of Transfiguration books. McGonagall's office.

McGonagall, seated in her chair before three young men, cleared her throat loudly. "As you should know, you all were involved in a very serious breach of rules tonight. I expected more from sixth year students. Black, you provoked Snape to go see Lupin change form. Potter and Black, you two were told _never_ to divulge Lupin's secret after you found out."

McGonagall took a deep breath. "This promise was broken tonight. As a result, this endangered Snape's life." Ignoring Sirius's mouth that was opening to protest, McGonagall continued, "If it had not been for Potter's noble, albeit extremely unintelligent act, Snape would have undoubtedly died tonight."

Seeing the look on James's face, McGonagall repeated, "Yes, Potter, unintelligent. You should have come to inform a teacher and not resolved to take the case upon yourself. However, seeing that you did, you and Snape are now involved in a long-term bond."

"A long-term _what_?" James bellowed loudly, as if he didn't dare to believe his ears. "I don't want to be involved with him in any way, Professor!"

"Professor, this is ridiculous!" Snape said, also looking outraged.

"By bond," McGonagall said evenly, "I mean a Wizard's Debt."

"Oh." Two simultaneous sighs of relief could be heard. Then two yelps. "_What?_"

"Yes," McGonagall looked rather grave. "Severus Snape, you are indebted to Mr. Potter here. You will need to fulfill this in your lifetime, which could involve you dying on behalf of Mr. Potter."

"_Die?_For that _filth_?" Snape asked sneeringly, a look of utmost loathing marked on his face.

James too, bore a similar expression and declared loudly, "I don't need him doing things for me. The foul dung."

"There is no choice in the matter for both of you," McGonagall said snappishly and set her menacing eyes onto Sirius, who fidgeted most uncomfortably.

With that said, the two Gryffindors very purposely bumped rough shoulders with the lone Slytherin as they walked out.

Outside of McGonagall's office, Lily stood waiting for James. Pointedly ignoring Snape, she stepped towards James. Snape and Sirius took the hint and left the two alone, though Harry noticed Snape throw Lily a sideways glance.

For a moment, Lily stayed quiet. Then she said almost inaudibly, "Thank you."

"Of course." James's previous anger dissolved, and he gave her a gentle smile. "I just hope I don't have to save Snape every day to get you to talk to me voluntarily."

To his surprise, Lily gave him a small smile. "See you later, Potter."


	9. Part 10

**[10]**

"Seen Lily yet?" James tried to act nonchalantly, but failed as he reached his hand up to muss up his hair.

"No, we just got off the train, Prongs," Peter said as the Marauders gathered up their luggage and headed for Hogwarts' gates.

"Well, yes, but—look! Come on, Paddy. Turn around. Yes, that's it—good. Standing by the gate, getting in, do you see her? The girl with the flaming red hair. Merlin, has she become even _prettier_ or what, eh, Moony?" James asked, poking Remus in the arm and twisting Sirius's head to look in the opposite direction.

Remus just sighed in response, and Sirius rolled his eyes at James. "Where, Prongsie? Just _who_ are you possibly talking about?" Sirius asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Right there! You know, Lily, the girl I like. You can't have possibly forgotten! It's only been a winter break," James cried out, now resorting to pointing wildly in Lily's direction.

"Ah, Prongsie dear, you know how rude that is. Imagine Lily catching you pointing at her. And you should have made yourself clear, you know—I mean nearly every single witch in the Wizarding World has bright red hair. It's the latest craze," Sirius said sardonically, flicking his elegant ebony hair back in place.

"Are you serious?"

"Never mind, Prongs. Just go chat with Lily," Sirius said, straightening his robes. "Alright, m'dears, I'm off for a session now."

"A session?" James asked, puzzled. "He gets tutored?"

"Let me clarify. I think he means _snogging_ session," Remus explained and sighed. "I feel bad for the girl."

James snorted loudly and agreed, "Yeah, imagine if the girl knew she was frenching a dog."

"I heard all of that!" Sirius roared as he left.

"Ah, yes, forgot about that canine sense of hearing of his," James said, smiling. "Alright, then. I'm going to talk to Lily."

Before his hand reached his hair to muss it up some more, James stopped himself, and instead, tried in vain to pat his hair down. Giving up after a few attempts, James walked up to Lily and gave her a winning smile.

"Lily! How was your winter break?"

"It was nice. And yours?"

"Ah, very enjoyable, thanks. Say, Evans, do you like flying?" James asked casually.

"No," Lily answered quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Why not?" James asked, frowning.

"I—I'm just not fond of it," Lily said with apprehension.

"You're scared." The words did not sound like an accusation coming from James. It was merely a statement.

"I am most definitely not!" Lily retorted defiantly, her cheeks burning. "I just can't fly!"

"You what?" James asked, amazed.

"I can't fly," Lily said in almost a whisper of shame.

"I can teach you," James said softly.

Lily snapped back to her fiery self. "I don't need lessons, Potter! I'm well off without flying."

James nodded. "Of course. It must be…"

"Must be _what_?"

"You're scared."

"I am not! Haven't I told you that already?"

James shrugged. "I think you are."

"Tonight, ten o' clock, by the lake," Lily said firmly.

James quickly nodded before Lily could say anything. She looked absolutely horrified at her words. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, m'dear!" He left, humming happily.


	10. Part 11

**[11]**

The scene then jumped to later that evening, and instantaneously, Harry and Ginny could see Lily pacing nervously back and forth on a small section of the beaten path surrounding the lake.

"This is ridiculous. I don't know why I'm even here. I could be studying, reading, or _sleeping_." Taking a cursory glance down at her watch, Lily muttered crossly, "Drat that Potter! He's late. I knew I should have stayed in bed."

"And missed this spectacular view?" James hovered over her on his broomstick, grinning.

"Potter," Lily greeted through clenched teeth.

"Wait, you don't have a _broom_ with you?" James asked in disbelief. Lily looked at the ground, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

James looked like he was about to have another go at Lily but quickly shut his mouth. "Er—never mind, we can use mine."

"Let's start with the first thing, mounting. Don't let the broomstick kick you. It's just like those Muggle horses. Always be at the front of the broomstick where it can see you," James began.

The broom quivered slightly in Lily's gentle grasp. A few minutes later of thorough instruction, Lily got on the broom. She was shaking nervously. "Great. Lesson's over, right?"

James expertly mounted onto the broom and placed himself close behind Lily.

"Potter, stay three feet behind, and don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands," Lily glared menacingly.

James looked annoyed. "Lily, a broomstick is only about five feet. You're taking up one feet already, so do you expect me to just dangle from the bristles until it bucks me off?"

"Fine. _Two and a half feet_," Lily decided, nearly grinning as James gave a defeated sigh and mounted the broom far behind Lily, making sure to give her enough space. The broom looked close to springing James right off it.

Lily ducked her face into her robes, hiding a smile.


	11. Part 12 & 13

**[12]**

The prior memory gave way with a quick ripple, and Harry and Ginny soon saw the familiar corridor outside the Gryffindor Common Room emerge.

"Congratulations, Head Girl."

"You just deepened your voice," Lily said accusingly, but her eyes were laughing. "But thank you, Potter. Congrats to you as well."

"What? No!" James denied her statement fervently, but gave her a wink. "My voice is already deep."

Lily swatted at him playfully. Harry and Ginny glanced over at the newly appointed Head Boy and Head Girl and exchanged smiles with each other.

Lily then admitted in a quiet voice, "I never thought you'd be the Head Boy type, Potter."

A pair of hazel eyes looked back at her, twinkling mischievously. "The name is James." He stuck out his hand to give her a handshake. "Pleased to meet you."

"Well, well. When did you finally mature, Mr. Potter?"

James shrugged and said in a light-hearted tone, "When I finally realized there was no substance behind my arrogance. Seriously, I was such a prick with a rod stuck up his arse."

Lily laughed. "You know, you're actually decent sometimes. But let's patrol now."

As they turned to leave, their robes brushed up against one another. Lily didn't move away, and neither did James. Together, Harry and Ginny watched the Head Boy and Head Girl walk down the long corridor together for that night's patrol watch.

**[13]**

A shimmer shifted the previous memory, and almost straightaway, Harry and Ginny felt a light spring breeze carrying the sweet notes of wisteria envelop them. They scanned their new location and noticed that they had, once again, returned to the lake, which was scintillating from the sunlight. Lily and James were strolling along the lake when they paused momentarily, retreating to the refreshing shade of an aged willow tree.

"Lily, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend…" James trailed off and hesitated.

Lily gave a small smile. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, James."

James flushed. "Sorry. What I'm trying to do—ask—argh, I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

"Aren't you going to ask me out?"

James stared at Lily briefly before finding the courage from within him to ask her. "Will you go with me, Lily? Please?"

"I—yes. Alright." It was Lily's turn to blush furiously.


	12. Part 14

**[14]**

"So, who's in your family?" James asked, as Harry and Ginny entered the new memory, which they concluded very quickly, was set on the day of the Hogsmeade trip —Lily's and James's first date.

"My mum and dad. They're both Muggles. I have a sister named Petunia. She—I—she doesn't like magic much," Lily said softly, a fleeting look of sadness passing over her face. "What about you?"

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Lily. Maybe your sister is jealous of your talent. But yeah, it's just my parents and me, so I've been kind of spoiled all of my life." James flushed and admitted, "I've been a such a prat, and now that I can see how much of a pompous git I was, I'm really embarrassed. I'm sorry, Lily."

As they downed their Butterbeers, they talked about everything—their interests, dislikes, and dreams. As Lily and James were doing this, Harry and Ginny, who were seated in the background, found themselves involved in a lively parallel conversation that revolved around the same questions.

Harry and Ginny paused their conversation when James started stuttering and turning red. "S-so, there's a Quidditch game tomorrow. I was wondering—do you want—er, never mind." James shook his head and looked at the ground.

"I'll come."

James smiled gratefully at Lily's response, and after James checked the time on his watch, the two made moves to leave the Three Broomsticks. As Lily and James started towards the route to Hogwarts, they were approached by a striking individual—exceedingly handsome, so very tall, with dashing dark features, and most alarmingly, an extremely charismatic smile. The only off-putting feature was the man's eyes, which shone with a flash of red.

"Potter. Evans. Two extraordinarily talented individuals." The man gave a curt nod to James and Lily, who wore expressions of intrigue and surprise. "The name is Riddle."

"Mr. Potter, you come from a family of Aurors and clearly hold skill. Evans, though you may be Muggle-born, that fact can be overlooked for your uncanny talent at casting spells. I come to you two to ask that you join my ranks and support the cause. Soon, we will fight for the true Wizarding World and eradicate all Muggles from inconveniencing the magical world. I shall give you power and riches beyond your imagination. Together, we will unite all magical beings of worth. Millions of wizards will be at our beckoning."

Lily and James shared a glance and frowned. James took Lily's arm to leave and shook his head, "No, we're not interested."

Riddle's red eyes darkened. "You leave me with no choice then."

James, who had noticed Riddle reaching for something inside his robes, quickly pulled Lily away. With a quick flick of his wand, he yelled out '_Protego!_' and cast his Invisibility Cloak onto Lily, instructing her, "Run—Shrieking Shack. Hide behind objects as you run." He saw the look of hesitation on Lily's face seconds before it disappeared underneath the cloak.

James swore loudly as his Shield charm began to wear off from Riddle's unceasing spells and hurriedly cast another to reinforce his Shield.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

A streak of bright green light blinded James temporarily, and some of his hair wilted and fell to the ground as Riddle's spell grazed the top of his head with extraordinary speed. The burning smell of his singed hair stung Harry's and Ginny's nostrils as they ran after James. They finally reached the Shrieking Shack and quickly burrowed into the secret passageway. Riddle had stopped his pursuit outside of the Shrieking Shack.

Lily had been waiting behind the entrance for James to appear. Completely breathless, tears had gathered around the rims of the eyes. "James!"

She crushed him in a hug. "You're alive…"

James grinned as he wrapped his arms around her warmly. "I just went on a date with you after all those years of pursuing you, Lily. It's going to take more than a crackpot to kill me."


	13. Part 15 End

1

Kuo

**[15]**

A series of memories now quickly appeared and disappeared almost as fast as they came — the Marauders giving loud whoops when the new couple walked in the dormitory, hand in hand; the happy couple cuddling on couches amid strings of merry laughter and conversation; James protectively holding Lily as she sobbed into his shoulder, her hand clutching a newspaper with the headline "_Muggle Massacre"_; James kneeling on one knee, and in the palm of his hand, a small jewelry box emitting a glint of silver and sparkle; a grand wedding reception with the beaming couple cutting the multi-tiered cake together and happily posing for photos; and finally, an image of Lily placing her hand on her stomach, beaming broadly at her husband.

A final memory brought Harry and Ginny to the Commemoration of Love display. There, they saw James and Lily using their wands to extract their memories and place them into the vials simultaneously, their thoughts interweaving together until it resembled a thick braid of silver hair. James screwed the vial shut and placed it directly above a newly minted nameplate created by Lily.

Finally, the world swirled around one last time and brought Harry and Ginny out from inside the Pensieve. With the series of memories that just passed washing over them, they held onto each other; first, their foreheads touched, then eyelashes, then noses, until at last, their lips melted into one another's.

"I hope our love can be as strong as theirs. I love you, Ginny."

"I loved your parents' story. I'm glad we came here, Harry. I want to live out their love, for all of time."

"Always."


End file.
